


Sweet Nuances

by whiteravenwrites17



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteravenwrites17/pseuds/whiteravenwrites17
Summary: As requested by my friend Meg, here is a little one shot of Adam and Belle, finding new balance with each other.





	

 

 

Adam traced Belle’s figure,  it’s all they have managed to do lately, tracing each other to memory. Limbs entangled and hot fiery desire had hit through the both of them. Promises made Belle shiver, even if it was a hot summer night. This time it was going to be perfect, no distractions, no Lumiere shouting victory, this time it was just going to be endless loving for the both of them. 

 

Belle ran her fingers through his hair, it was one of the first features that she found herself attracted too. She missed the Beast, she will admit, and as days went on she fell more for the man within the monster. He was kind, he changed- because of her and that was the price she had to pay. She had to find the balance between missing who he once was and who he was now. 

 

  She wasn’t complaining now, tugging on every piece of skin that was in her reach. as he devoured every piece of her now. She let out a gasp, a moan and bit back a scream. He guided her to do the same to him, one thrust after another she brought him close to release. He mumbled endearments and apologies, hopes and desires. 

 

            Belle nuzzled her way into his embrace, tracing circles down her back. “I love you,” she whispered”. 

 

           “I love you, darling,” he smiled. 

 

           Belle closed their naked bodies with a blanket, from the bed, Adam reached under her pulling her close to him. One hand rested on her chest, smoothing the goosebumps from the breeze that had come from the window. Some of her doubts had gone away, it drifted into the night air that had surrounded them. She saw the ghost of the Beast she had missed through his smile, the hint of him in his brow as he had reached down into her depths. They stayed in silence as the darkness took them. 

 

          

          


End file.
